


My Sky

by LetoaSai



Series: Riku's Sky [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Language Barrier, M/M, Native Language, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Sora and Riku got to spend so much time with each other again that they often didn't realize when they slipped back into their native language. No one being able to understand them shouldn't have been an issue, but Kairi could.





	My Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. 
> 
> Italics = different language.

“Pōloliʻoe?” (1)

Sora glanced up at Riku with a snort and smiled. “ʻOiai.” (2)

They’d been training for the better part of the morning and figured it must have been nearly lunchtime by now anyway. It was a good enough time for a break. 

Since returning to the Land of Departure they’d all created their own training schedule and it wasn’t at all strange anymore to find Riku and Sora already going at it as the sun rose into the sky. When they weren’t sparring, they were flirting, but everyone else was getting used to that too. 

Roxas and Xion preferred afternoon training and Lea had surprisingly decided he wanted to continue training with Kairi. As the two newest to wielding a keyblade they were determined to catch up to everyone else. 

“Let’s go then.” Riku muttered, lacing his fingers with Sora’s and heading inside to the kitchen to steal a quick bite to eat.

The fact the nearly all of the current keyblade wielders were still technically children was largely ignored. Riku was the newest master and even he was only seventeen. Ventus and Aqua hadn’t aged while trapped and asleep and Terra’s body didn’t seem to know what it had been doing while possessed. 

Then there were the others who were born a teenager already. Roxas, Xion and Naminé could only assume they were around Sora’s age of sixteen. It mostly made sense. Only Lea could say for sure that he was well over twenty. 

Their childhoods had either been traumatic, taken from them, or nonexistent. When they were told they would each have a place of their own in the Land of Departure they had been thrilled to have a real training space.

They all had homes to head back to, but knowing they were welcome in that one very special location had them visiting often. 

Terra, Aqua, and Ventus were working hard to return it to its former welcoming glory. The more keyblade wielders there were, the better. 

_“We should try to sneak away later today.”_ Sora slid Riku a sneaky grin. 

_“It’s barely been a month and you all ready want to skip out of your duties?”_ Riku returned the look fondly. _“For shame.”_

 _“What duties? We’re hitting each other with swords, same thing we’ve done our whole lives.”_ Sora laughed. _“We might not have new missions yet but the adventure isn’t over, Riku. There are tons of worlds we’ve yet to see and tons one of us has seen that the other hasn’t. That’s not fair.”_

Riku hummed faintly and nodded. It had been their dream since they were kids to see far away places together. Truly getting to see other worlds was a perk offered to them after all the world saving and suffering. _“Are you talking about a day trip or something that will leave us missing for a while?”_

 _“Either or,”_ Sora shrugged, heading into the kitchen. _“My prerequisites weren’t all that lengthy. Just you and me and going somewhere fun.”_

_“I guess we can manage that but we do have to tell Aqua before we go.”_

Sora groaned. _“Why? You’re a master too! Just say we’re going somewhere else to train.”_

Riku gave Sora a faux scandalized stare. _“You want me to lie, Sora?”_

 _“Oh shut up.”_ Sora grinned. _“I don’t want you to lie. Just disappear with me for some actual alone time.”_

“Hm,” Riku hummed, drawing Sora closer to brush a small kiss against his ear. _“Alone time sounds nice.”_

“Gross.” Roxas sighed from his spot at the kitchen table. “Could you two not?” 

Riku and Sora jerked apart and only realized then that the kitchen wasn’t empty. It seemed Lea, Roxas, Xion, Kairi, and Ventus were all having a late breakfast. “Hey,” Sora waved. “And it’s not gross.” 

“It is.” Roxas nodded. 

“Okay, hold on.” Lea made a face. “That’s what you comment on? What about the gibberish they were talking?” 

“Eh?” Riku blinked. “What?” 

“They do that,” Kairi rolled her eyes, smiling at the boys. “It’s the first language they were taught on the islands. They slip into it without realizing it. A lot of people on Destiny island do. I’m surprised it’s taken them this long to do it in front of you.” 

“Wait, Sora’s bilingual?” Lea’s brows rose. “Really?” 

“Hey!” Sora pouted, “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Xion was the first to laugh but it was such a good-natured sound that it was hard to be upset at her for it. “It’s just a surprise, that’s all. For all we shared your heart there are still things about you we don’t know.” 

Ventus nodded his agreement, swallowing his last bite before speaking. “I didn’t know either. What were you talking about?” 

“Nothing.” Both said with a shrug, Sora not wanting their plans to be ruined and Riku just couldn’t be bothered to explain. 

“I call bullcrap!” Lea laughed, banging his hand on the table as Riku went in search of food. “Kairi, what did they say?” 

She threw her head back and laughed, having been waiting for one of them to ask her. “Sorry, Lea. I only caught bits. They talk too fast and i’m not as fluent as they are. They’ve been speaking since birth and i really didn’t start learning until i was around eight. Had they slowed down and talked louder i could have told you but i assume they were whispering for a reason.” 

“Totally unfair,” Lea sighed. “They could be saying snarky stuff all the time.” 

“Well we could now, thanks for the idea.” Riku laughed, pulled out leftovers to make sandwiches for the two of them. 

Sora couldn’t help his own grin. “It’s not a big deal Lea. It wasn’t anything important.” 

“Not at all, just the two of you being all lovey.” Kairi smirked, taking the victory when Sora turned bright red. 

“This just isn’t fair.” Lea whined. "I feel so out of the loop!"

“You know, i’m kinda put out about it too.” Xion mused, still smiling. “I have so many weirdly combined memories from both Sora and Kairi and i didn’t know anything about another language. That would have been a cool thing for me to know suddenly.” 

Roxas groaned. “Thank goodness then. I don’t need you and Sora plotting when no one else would know how to stop it.”

Sora sniffed, putting his pout back on despite his face still badly stained red. “Mahaʻoi.” (3)

“Don’t encourage their bad behavior, Sora.” Riku said from the counter. “It won’t lead any place good.” 

“It’s so easy for Riku to be the bigger person when he’s on the side that understands all the words being spoken.” Roxas said, sticking his tongue out in their direction childishly. 

“I could teach you,” Kairi shrugged. “Like i said, i’m not as fluent as those two but i’m pretty damn good.” 

Xion was the first to perk up while Roxas and Lea were slower about it. Wanting to learn something besides fighting was a little new for both of them. Their interest however, was obvious.

“Looks like you could have a few students if you made the offer seriously.” Ventus chuckled. “I think it sounds nice. It’s a pretty sounding language from the little i heard.” 

Kairi grinned. “It always does when they’re talking to each other.” 

Sora scowled. “Kulikuli.(4) We didn’t even start this! It’s not our fault you guys heard us talking. It’s not like we were keeping secrets.” 

“You guys wanna know what Riku calls Sora?” Kairi grinned, unable to help herself. There was no one happier than her that the two of them had finally gotten together after so long but she loved seeing them flustered. 

“Kulikuli.” Riku repeated. “Mind your business.” 

“I want to know.” Xion grinned. 

“I need to know!” Lea laughed. 

“Go on then,” Roxas rested his chin on the back of his hand as he leaned closer to Kairi. 

Kairi’s shoulders were shaking from her laughter already. “Kuʻu lani. It basically means ‘my sky’.” Sora groaned loudly, covering up the others obnoxious coos while Riku just shook his head. 

_“Any complaints about us bailing now?”_ Sora muttered. 

Riku returned to his side with a plate that held their shared food. _“None.”_

“So…” Ventus began. “You’re basically calling Sora your world. Every world has a sky. That’s sweet.” 

“So sweet.” Roxas teased. 

“Didn’t know you had it in you.” Lea added with a smirk. “It’s adorable.” 

“Oh you two be quiet.” Xion said. “It IS sweet.” 

Kairi smiled. “It’s a play of Sora’s name too which means sky. So he’s also actually calling Sora ‘his’.” 

“Possessive behavior sounds much more spot on rather than sweet.” Roxas said. “Should have known.” 

Ventus bit his lip to keep from smiling to hard. Roxas and Lea were having too much fun with this. “I think you two are going to dig yourself in too deep here in a minute.” 

“I’m so scared.” Lea beamed. 

_“You should be.”_ Riku said, the words they couldn’t understand sounding ominous in Riku’s deep tone. He took their plate and nudged Sora to follow him. They could eat on the gummi ship.

 _“Have fun on your date!”_ Kairi called after them, not as affected by Riku being intimidating as the others. 

_“You can forget any present we were gonna bring you!”_ Sora made a face at her, following Riku from the room and ignoring Kairi's cry of “No fair!” Xion could have all the gifts! At least she hadn’t teased. 

“Be careful!” Ventus echoed, more or less having a feeling they would be wandering off. 

Sora carefully plucked his sandwich off the plate as they walked to the gummi ship and took a bite. He’d thought maybe they’d take a shower and pack a bit before they left but this was fine too. 

“You mad?” Sora finally asked once they were outside. 

Riku shook his head and muttered, “Embarrassed. I know they were just messing around but it’s special to me.” 

“To us,” Sora corrected. Kairi might have only caught on recently, but Riku had been calling him Kuʻu lani for years. Ever since Sora had innocently told Riku he loved him as a child, long before either realized how true the words were. “We’ll go someplace super cool without them and they’ll be jealous.” 

Riku’s lips twitched into a smile. “Yeah, okay.” When they stopped at the hatch of the gummi ship he pressed a kiss to Sora’s temple. “Aloha wau iā 'oe.”

Sora smiled so brightly it should have hurt. “I love you too.” 

 

 

1\. Are you hungry?

2\. Always.

3\. Rude.

4\. Shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the thought of a language barrier and might mess with the concept more. Why does every world speak the same language anyway?  
> I used Hawaiian because it seemed so freaking perfect for Destiny Island. That said, I used a translator and frankly, tried not to over use it. If any were wrong please feel free to correct me and i will fix it!


End file.
